


Domówka

by abigail_frank



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Canon Relationships, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Drinking, F/F, Femslash, Flirting, Gen, House Party, Implied Sexual Content, Magic, Non-Canon Relationship, Polski | Polish, Post-Season/Series 04, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking, Useless Lesbians
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail_frank/pseuds/abigail_frank
Summary: Twilight Sparkle urządza imprezę, jednocześnie konfrontując się ze swoimi uczuciami wobec Pinkie Pie.
Relationships: Bon Bon/Lyra Heartstrings, Octavia Melody/Vinyl Scratch | DJ Pon-3, Pinkie Pie/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony)
Kudos: 1





	Domówka

Piekarnik już się nagrzewał. Na blacie leżały orzechy, paczka papierosów, w połowie opróżniona butelka pepsi, stalowa zapalniczka z podobizną Luny oraz zawinięte w sreberko trzy gramy dorodnego suszu lemon skunk. 

Vinyl Scratch rozsiadła się wygodnie na kanapie i sięgnęła po bibułkę. Twilight przyglądała jej się z niesmakiem.

\- Wciąż jestem zdania, że istnieją o wiele lepsze formy rozrywki - mruknęła, ale nie zaprotestowała, gdy Vinyl zaproponowała jej zwinięcie blunta.

\- To prawda! - powiedziała Pinkie, dosiadając się do przyjaciółek. - O wiele lepszy jest kwas!

\- Pinkie, ty się zachowujesz, jakbyś zawsze była na kwasie - odparła Octavia, wchodząc do pokoju z butelką wina. 

Twilight zrolowała jointa za pomocą magii, po czym przejechała językiem po bletce i podała gotowego skręta Vinyl. 

\- Jesteś w tym coraz lepsza, Twi - Vinyl uśmiechnęła się, a Octavia wywróciła oczami.

\- Idę po Lyrę i Bon Bon, skoro wy jesteście zajęte flirtowaniem - warknęła i zanim którakolwiek zdążyła coś odpowiedzieć, zniknęła za balkonowymi drzwiami. 

\- To prawda! - powiedziała Pinkie, krzyżując kopytka na piersi. - Dlaczego masz na sobie piżamę z jej podobizną?

Twilight zaczerwieniła się.

\- To stara bluzka, sprzedawali takie na koncercie Vinyl, nie pamiętasz - wymamrotała, szybko ją zdejmując i rzucając za siebie. 

\- Nie tak szybko z tym striptizem - powiedziała Vinyl, zaciągając się powoli i głęboko. Pinkie szerokimi oczami obserwowała żarzącego się skręta.

\- Daj daj, teraz ja! - krzyknęła, prawie wyrywając go Vinyl.

\- Ostrożnie, tylko nie ciągnij za mocno - bąknęła Twilight.

\- Oh, tak nawet Cheese Sandwich do mnie nie mówi - odparła Pinkie, wsuwając końcówkę blunta między usta.

Vinyl parsknęła śmiechem, a Twilight trzasnęła kopytem w stół.

\- Chcesz sobie tak ze mną pogrywać? - uniosła głos. - To proszę bardzo!

Smagnęła ją ogonem w bok, otoczyła fioletową aurą butelkę z winem i wyszła na balkon, mijając się w drzwiach z Lyrą i Bon Bon. 

\- Co przegapiłyśmy? - zapytała Bon Bon, siadając obok Pinkie.

\- Standardowo - zaczęła Vinyl, robiąc przerwę na sztachnięcie się - Pinkie i Twilight nie potrafią rozwiązać tego, co jest między nimi. A tak poza tym, to leci już druga kolejka, więc dobrze, że dołączyłyście do nas w porę.

Lyra wzięła potężnego bucha i dmuchnęła dymem w twarz Bon Bon, która zaśmiała się i wzięła od niej jointa.

\- Jak, dobre? Mam nadzieję, że wzięłaś lepsze, niż ostatnio - powiedziała.

Lyra objęła kopytkiem Vinyl.

\- Dzisiejsze palenie sponsoruje ta wspaniała klacz - powiedziała. - Podobno sprowadziła je aż z samej Somnambuli.

\- Masz rację. Zwykle biorę towar z Baltimare, ale mój diler przeprowadził się aż do Trottinghamu.

Bon Bon usadowiła się na kanapie i położyła głowę na kolanach Lyry.

\- Oby weszło mi lepiej, niż ostatnio - mruknęła, zaciągając się, a Lyra pocałowała ją w czoło.

\- O to się nie martw - odparła, głaszcząc ją po grzywie. - Gorszego niż na imprezie u Pinkie już nie będzie.

\- Ej! - parsknęła Pinkie. - Mówiłam wam, że specjalizuję się w lsd - wstała z fotela i zabrała Bon Bon jointa. - Idę do Twilight. A wy skręćcie sobie kolejnego i zacznijcie robić jedzenie. 

Popchnęła skrzypiące drzwi balkonowe i wyszła na zewnątrz, z ulgą przyjmując powiew chłodnego, rześkiego powietrza. Kątem oka dostrzegła Twilight siedzącą na ziemi i kończącą któregoś z kolei papierosa.

Powoli podeszła do niej, przypatrując się jej twarzy, która w tym momencie nie wyrażała absolutnie niczego. Puste spojrzenie miała utkwione w rozgwieżdżonym niebie, a w jej oczach odbijał się blask magicznej aury, za pomocą której unosiła niedopałek.

\- Twilight? - powiedziała cicho Pinkie i siadając obok niej.

Twilight wyrzuciła papieros, po czym wysunęła jointa i obróciła go w powietrzu.

\- Nikt nie skręca ich tak dobrze, jak ty - Pinkie uśmiechnęła się, przysuwając się bliżej.

Twilight nie odpowiedziała, zamiast tego zaciągając się nim raz, a porządnie. Tak porządnie, że w jednej chwili spopieliła ponad połowę. 

\- Zwolnij trochę - poradziła Pinkie. 

\- Po co - warknęła Twilight, ponownie przysuwając go do ust.

\- Nie chcę, abyś miała zły humor.

Twilight wzruszyła ramionami, zsuwając się po podłodze i przymykając oczy, głowę opierając na stojącym obok kamiennym wizerunku Celestii w skali 2:1.

\- Od kiedy przejmujesz się tym, co czuję? - mruknęła, nie patrząc na nią.

Pinkie sięgnęła po jointa.

\- Zawsze się przejmowałam - powiedziała, również się zaciągając. - Chyba najbardziej z całej naszej szóstki.

\- Okej, nieważne - burknęła Twilight, odwracając od niej głowę.

Pinkie zmarszczyła czoło. Delikatnie położyła kopytko na jej ramieniu i pogładziła je.

\- Co cię trapi? - spytała.

\- Nie wiem, nie mogę myśleć, za dużo tu kolorów.

\- No wiesz, twój zamek mieni się na tęczowo.

Twilight zacisnęła mocno powieki, a jej nierównomierny oddech przeciął panującą dookoła nich ciszę. 

\- Ja… po prostu nie wiem co robić.

\- W związku z…?

\- Z tobą.

Pinkie poczuła, jak coś podchodzi jej do gardła. Próbowała uspokoić pędzące w przód myśli, dlatego szybko sięgnęła po jointa i wypaliła go aż po sam filtr. Czekała, aż Twilight coś doda; nie wiedziała, czy powinna prowadzić rozmowę czy pozwolić Twilight na kontynuowanie wątku.

Spojrzała w niebo. Księżyc wisiał wysoko, pokrywając przyćmionym blaskiem dachy domów w Ponyville, które w jego obecności wydawały się iskrzyć, jak gdyby szron zebrał się między źdźbłami słomy. Latarnie uliczne oświetlały wąskie uliczki, nie docierając jednak do najciemniejszych zakątków, w których błąkały się osamotnione, uciekające w noc kucyki.

Przysunęła się do Twilight. Nie było mowy o odwrocie, nie zamierzała dać nogi i pozostawić tego tematu wiszącego między nimi w powietrzu.

Uśmiechnęła się i otworzyła usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale Twilight ją uprzedziła.

\- Denerwuje mnie to, - szepnęła, ukrywając głowę w kopytkach - że nie potrafię się zakochać, ale chyba dzieje się tak dlatego, że mogę wtedy uniknąć cierpienia związanego z odkochaniem się.

Pinkie zmarszczyła czoło.

\- Dlaczego od razu zakładasz, że się odkochasz?

\- Bo wiem, że nigdy nie będę wystarczająco kompletna dla tego kucyka.

\- Twilight… - Pinkie usiadła przed nią i uniosła jej głowę, by móc spojrzeć w jej błyszczące od łez oczy. - Powiedziałam ci kiedyś coś, czego nie chciałam powiedzieć.

\- Tak…

\- Wiesz dlaczego nie chciałam? Dlaczego później cierpiałam, że to zrobiłam?

Twilight pokręciła głową.

\- Bo wiedziałam, że to przysporzy ci kolejnych kłopotów. Masz rządzić Equestrią, to olbrzymi ciężar. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że w ten sposób dołożyłam swoją niechcianą cegiełkę i obarczyłam cię jeszcze większą ilością problemów.

\- Pinkie… to nie jest twoja wina. To ja bałam się, że nie będę w stanie temu podołać. Nie wiem, czy w ogóle jestem w stanie…

\- Kochać? - Pinkie uśmiechnęła się, przybliżając się do niej. - Wiem, to jest ciężkie. Ale nie musisz robić nic, czego nie chcesz. Ja i tak będę tu dla ciebie, cokolwiek by się stało. Wszystkie będziemy.

Zauważyła, jak z kącików oczu Twilight płyną łzy. Otarła je kopytkiem i pogłaskała ją po policzku.

Twilight poddała się jej dotykowi, przysuwając ją do siebie bliżej i osuwając głowę na jej pierś. 

\- Chciałabym się z tego wszystkiego wypisać - szepnęła. - Tęsknię za tymi dniami nicnierobienia, ciepłymi, jeszcze słonecznymi wieczorami, kiedy spędzałyśmy je razem w Ponyville, chodząc na spacery, pomagając zwykłym kucykom, albo po prostu leżąc pod jabłonką, ciesząc oczy zachodami słońca. 

\- Wciąż możemy to mieć, Twilight - Pinkie wsunęła nos w jej grzywę. - Też chcę się tak czuć, jak kiedyś. Może nie będzie tak spokojnie, jak kilka lat temu, ale w końcu bycie księżniczką nigdy nie miało ci tego zapewnić, prawda?

\- Tak - powiedziała cicho Twilight, patrząc jej w oczy. - Chyba masz rację, Pinkie.

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfik został napisany w ramach miesięcznego wyzwania polegającego na codziennym pisaniu jednego opowiadania. Akurat tak się złożyło, że w tym czasie trwał dziewiąty sezon My Little Pony, a słowo, wokół którego miała obracać się historia to "marihuana" xd


End file.
